


Team Rocket Can Lead to Good Things

by RemiRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Pokemon - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When team rocket steals your pokemon, what do you do?<br/>You find help! And you just so happen to come across three trainers that are more then happy to help you. But will you get more then help out of this?</p><p>BrockxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another really, really old fic. I believe it's the second one I wrote, annnnddd it's one of those ones that makes me cringe, haha. I hope at least one person out there will enjoy it, though. :P 
> 
> Original author's note on Luna:  
> Hello, dear readers! I originally posted this story October 3rd of 2007 and I've finally decided to bring it over here and add a second chapter for a lemon! :D I can't help myself v.v I'm such a smutty-girl! *hides in a corner* Anywho, reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> Anywhoo, I don't own Pokemon, any Pokemon characters, the reader, I only own the plot for this story. I hope you enjoy!

"Help me!! Somebody, please, help me!!" You shouted as you ran, your (hair color) locks flowing behind you.

Seeing a group of three trainers, you stop in front of them, breathing heavily. "Please you have to help me!! This group of thieves took my Pikachu and my Blaziken!!"

All three of the travelers eyes widened, "Of course we'll help you!! Just show us the way!" The boy with black hair, who appeared to you to be the leader of this group, said eagerly ready for the confrontation to help you.

Quickly the four of you ran, the boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder sending out his Staravia to look ahead incase they had moved. Your heart pounded in your chest, worried about your dear pokemon. Soon you came upon the thieves who had stolen your precious partners. 

"Team Rocket!" The young boy shouted upon laying eyes on the three who had stolen your Pikachu and Blaziken.

"The Twerps? You're not getting these pokemon back!"

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" The red haired female began.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." The lavendered haired male continued.

"Melting on the wind..."

"Past the stars... "

"And in ya' ear!" The Meowth spoke.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace..." The women kept singing.

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place." 

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet..."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" 

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...Team Rocket..."

"In ya' face!"

"Wooobuffet!" 

"Mime! Mime!"

"Stop singing and just give me back my Pokemon, you thieves!!" You shouted, agitated that they could just sing about their stupid team of bandits.

"You little brat! You won't get them back without a fight!" Jessie said as she threw out her Seviper.

James sent out a pokemon too, although the Carnivine decided it would much rather eat James' head.

The boy that had helped you so much before threw out his Turtwig and a girl with blue hair sent out a Piplup. The four Pokemon started battling, you took this opportunity to sneak around them and reach the large metal cage that contained your beloved Pikachu and Blaziken. They both made sounds of joy, but you quickly hushed them. If Jesse or James heard you'd be caught. You looked around trying to find some way to open the lock. Your (eye color) orbs searched the ground for anything that could be used when your eyes landed upon something shiny on the ground. The key!! You quickly crawled over and were about to grab it when Meowth's paw landed on your hand. 

"Not so fast, girly!" He snickered.

Suddenly, Meowth was on the ground with a very proud looking Croagunk standing over him. You looked back to see Brock giving you a thumbs up. You smiled at him and grabbed the key, hurrying over to unlock Blaziken and Pikachu. 

James turned around after having felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

There stood one pissed off Blaziken with an angrier Pikachu sitting upon his head. Jessie looked back just in time to watch them "blast off at the speed of light" from the combo of a flame thrower and thunder shock.

You rushed over to your Blaziken and Pikachu and wrapped your arms tightly around the two of them. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you two!" 

Tears ran down your face as you clung to them. You felt someone tug you away from them and hold you. You buried your face into their shirt and let sleep take over, the days events exhausting you.

You awoke to see it was night time. You rubbed your eyes and looked around, seeing the boy and girl sitting around the fire along with the Piplup, Pikachu and your Pokemon. But where was the man that helped you? Hearing some rustling of leaves behind you, you spot the tanned male walking from the trees, holding some berries.

Spotting you he says, "Oh, you're awake now! That's good."

The others look and grinned at you.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine. By the way, I'm (first name) and thanks for helping me."

"I'm Ash!" The boy with the Pikachu said.

"I'm Dawn!" The girl said with a cheery smile.

"Brock!" the oldest of the group said as he sat next to you, offering some berries.

You happily accepted the treat and held a few out for your Pokemon to come and get some. "Oh, my Blaziken's name is Hiei and Pikachu's is Toki." 

"Well at least now we won't have to get confused on the Pikachus!" Dawn laughed. 

Blaziken sat to the side of you in which Brock wasn't, grabbing a few berries from your hand. Toki bounced into your lap and you handed him one, he quickly grabbed and munched it. Everyone laughed at the pace he had eaten it.

"So, why did Team Rocket take your Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Why does Team Rocket take anyone's Pokemon?" Ash asked with sarcasm.

"Usually I won't leave my Pokemon anywhere! I just get so worried that things like this will happen, I mean I was so lucky to find strong trainers like you three! But Hiei and Toki just wanted to go and play with the other Pokemon. They had this little area fenced off and there was only a Meowth, Mime Jr, and Dustox in it but I assumed more would come so I let them run around. Jesse and James, or "Aaron and Kasey." as they told me they were, seemed trustable. Then after those two came in this cage just popped out of no where and they took off their costumes. That's when I ran off, I didn't have any other Pokemon with me so I had to go find help. That's when I came across you."

You looked down at the little Pikachu in your lap and grinned, scratching the top of his yellow head. Then you looked at the towering Blaziken sitting to your left. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost these guys! They've always been there for me!" Tears came to your eyes. 

Toki turned in your lap to sit up and look at you, a sad look on his face. "Pikaa.."

Hiei looked down at you, his clawed hand coming up to wipe a stray tear from your eye. "Blazi"

Brock draped his arm around your shoulder, "Hey, it's alright, they're safe now! And all of us will make sure nothing happens!!"

"Yeah!" Dawn and Ash said in unison.

"Pika/Piplup!" The other two Pokemon shouted in joy.

"Thank you all, how can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it!" Ash said, "No one should be taken advantage of by Team Rocket."

"I know, but still! How about when we reach town I'll treat all of us to lunch! Even Pikachu and Piplup, because they helped to!"

"Sounds good to me!" Ash said. 

"Pikapi!"

All of you talked for most of the night, Brock's arm, you noticed, still wrapped snug around your shoulders. But you were thankful for the warmth and comfort that it provided. You also noticed the death glares your two pokemon were sending his way, you knew they didn't want anyone too close to you, you figured the only reason they were letting him was because he helped to save them.

You woke up in the morning to the two Pikachus hovering over your face. You grinned at them and ruffled the tops of their heads. Stretching you felt something warm and realized you had accidentally bopped Brock in the face.

"Oh my God!! I'm so sorry, Brock!! I didn't mean to hit you! I-"

"Don't worry!! It's alright!" He said holding his cheek that you had just accidentally clobbered.

"But, you know, a kiss would make it better!" He said jokingly, his eyes widened considerably once he felt your soft pink lips on his cheek. 

"There! All better!" You giggled, hoping inside that Blaziken hadn't seen it, because if he had, well let's just say there would be one burnt Brock.

You stood, flattening what sleep had down to your (hair color) hair. Gazing around, you spot the Toki and Pikachu chasing Piplup around, and a tired looking Blaziken watching them. Groggily Dawn and Ash awoke, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. 

~*~Brock's POV~*~  
I felt so bad for her back when we had defeated Team Rocket, she just broke down from fear of losing her Pikachu and Blaziken. I held her in my arms but she passed out before I could comfort her. Last night I held her close to me, and for once someone didn't push away... Maybe it was just because we helped her and she felt like she owed it to me.. No, she does like me, especially if she feels comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep with me. 

Looking at her now, I just feel so amazing. The way the sun glows on her skin, it's beautiful. She's such a wonderful person, or from at least what I've seen.. She cares so much for her pokemon, she starting crying just from the thought that she might have lost them. 

(first name) is so lovely! The way her (hair color) hair flows in the wind, her gorgeous (eye color) eyes gazing at all the little things. I like the way she carries herself, it's with confidence yet, insecurity.  
~*~End Brock's POV~*~

Giggling, you snatched up Toki and tossed him in the air a little and caught him. Delight shown in his face. You laughed and set him back down. Pikachu ran and jumped into Ash's arms, in which he laughed and hugged onto the small yellow creature. 

"Brock, why don't you let any of your Pokemon out?" You asked curious as to why Ash had Pikachu and Dawn had Piplup but Brock had none. 

"Eh.. Well-"

Just then, Croagunk came out of his Poke Ball and stared at Brock, the tips of his fingers turning a neon purple color. Brock scurried away quickly, hiding behind you. 

"That's why!!" He said pointing to the Pokemon that had escaped his ball. 

The Croagunk approached his skin shinning in the light. 

"Eh, heh... Erm. see ya, Brock!" You said as you darted the other way, with a scared Brock at your heels. 

Suddenly a flame came out of no where and blasted the poor Croagunk. Well I guess you couldn't say no where, you knew perfectly well that your Blaziken had decided to fry up the poor Croagunk to protect you.

Brock tossed his Poke Ball at the fainted Croagunk, returning him safely to the confines of it. "Well, I suppose that's one way of taking care of that problem..."

"I'm sorry, Brock!! Hiei is just really over protective of me so when he thinks I'm in danger he uses his, well.. flame thrower.."

"Don't worry about it, a trip to the Pokemon Center, and Croagunk will be as good as new!" Brock said with a smile. You grinned back at him, still feeling bad for Blaziken's rash behavior.

After a little while, the four of you set out, ready to reach the town and enjoy a nice warm meal. The journey there was filled with chatting and the occasional random Pokemon jumping out, thinking it could take on one of you. The lights and buildings of the town soon came into view. A smile graced your face.

"Yay! We're so close!!" You jumped up and down, your stomach rumbling soon after. "Eh heh.." You blushed nervously.

"I guess that means we should hurry!" Brock said with a laugh.

The four of you ran the rest of the way to the town, eagerly going into the first restaurant that you seen. The waitress handed you your menu and walked away.

Your Pokemon sat at a table near you, bowls of Pokemon food set in front of them. You laughed at the fast pace that all of them munched on it. 

When the food finally arrived you all chewed, enjoying the warm yummy food sliding down your throat. "Gee, thanks, (first name) this is so good!!" Ash said, rubbing his expanded tummy.

"No problem, Ash! It's the least I could do."

The sound of silver ware hitting plates resonated in the room. You smiled, happy you found these people. You were really glad to have found Brock, he was so warm and caring, and the attention he gave you made you feel good about yourself. 

Later in the day you all were exploring the town, gazing at the different shops and parks. 

"Hey, are you four going to the carnival?" A man with blonde hair asked as he approached you.

"The carnival?" You inquired.

"Yeah, today is the carnival everyone's been waiting for!! For the next three days the city is going to be filled with games and food and rides!!" Joy shined in the man's eyes as he recalled past events. 

"We should go!!" Ash said immediately.

"Yeah it really sounds like fun." You smiled and headed off towards the carnival grounds. 

You were greeted with hundreds of smiling faces and yummy smells.

"Hey, you four, would your Pokemon like to try this new Pokemon Lollipop?" A man with dark brown hair asked, waving you over. 

"Sure!" You handed the man money and got enough lollipops for all the Pokemon.   
Piplup, Pikachu, Toki and Hiei all grinned and walked off to find more food. You laughed. 

"Hey, (first name) let's play some games!" Brock suggested.

"Ok! Ash, Dawn, Brock and I are going to play some games so we'll meet up with you two here, okay?"

They nodded in response as you and Brock walked off to find an interesting looking game. 

"Ooh look at this one, Brock!" You said pointing to a game that had many different stuffed Pikachus. 

The game was the usual hit the target with the water gun. In this game though, the squirt gun was in the shape of a Squirtle and the target was in the shape of a Charmander's face. 

You giggled, "Let's play, Brock!!"

You and Brock sat down and got ready for the game. "I'm soo going to whoop you, Brock! I rule at these games."

The bell rang and the water started. The Bulbasaur attached the metal piece raised closer to the top. You and Brock were neck and neck all the way to the top.

DING DING DING! 

"We have a winner!" The man handed a small boy a few seats down from you two a stuffed Pikachu.

"Haha, we totally got our butts handed to us from that little kid!" You laughed. 

"Yeah, we did." Brock joined in your laughter.

"How about some rides?"

Throughout the night you and Brock had lots of fun, going on rides and eating all sorts of food. 

"I'll be right back ok?" Brock said before he darted off. 

"Um.. ok.." You made a confused face in the direction Brock had left, what was that boy up to? You shrugged and sat down on a green bench that you were standing near, licking the strawberry ice cream Brock had bought for you. 

Just as you finish your treat, he returned, his arms behind his back. 

"There you are!" You say standing up. 

"Here I got this for you!" He hands you a small box, opening it you see a silver bracelet with three charms on it, a chibi Blaziken, Pikachu and a little heart. 

A grin finds its way upon your face and you jump on Brock in a tight hug. He wraps his arms tightly around you, happy he could make you smile. Letting go you gazed back at the bracelet, fondling the small charms. 

"It's beautiful, Brock! Thank you so much."

Taking it from the box, he snaps it for you on your wrist. He leans down, engulfing your lips in a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down further for better access. Brock's hands rested on your hips, slightly rubbing. 

"I suppose Hiei and Toki are going to have to get used to him.." You thought to yourself. "Because it looks like I'm going to be traveling with my new boyfriend."


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, here's the smut I added years later, haha. 
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> Here is the second and final chapter! I love this chapter a lot better then the other! I think the writing is better.   
> Anyway, reviews are super appreciated!  
> I do not own Pokemon or any related terms, or you, the reader.

You gazed up at the off-white ceiling from the bed of the hotel you and the others had managed to spring for, for the night. A horrible storm had brewed up just a few hours before and none of you felt like traveling in it, especially the two Pikachus and Blaziken that were with your small group, though the Piplup seemed to enjoy it quite well. 

A small sigh escaped your lips as you lifted your arm to cover your eyes. You had forgotten how nice it felt to lay in a bed again. A little grin splayed across your face, it was very, very nice.

“(First name)?” 

“Hm? Oh, hey, Brock. Where are they others?” You asked as you sat up and looked upon the handsome, tanned face of your boyfriend. 

“Ash and Dawn took our Pokemon down to the indoor park here, they said they didn’t mind if I came back up to the room.”

You nodded and laid back down on the bed, your fingers idly playing with the charms on the bracelet that Brock had given you. It was nice to have people you could trust with your Pokemon. 

A pressure on the bed caught your attention and you smiled at Brock as he laid on his side next to you, his dark slanted eyes gazing lovingly into your face. You rolled onto your side to face him, your hands clasping onto his. 

“Feels good to be in a bed again, doesn’t it?” You giggled a little.

Brock joined in your laughter. “Yeah, it does. Your back tends to start hurting after too many nights in a sleeping bag.” 

“For sure!” Your (eye color) orbs closed as you settled further into the bed, nuzzling your pillow softly. 

Brock fought back against the blush that was threatening oh so badly to spill across his face. He knew this would probably be the only alone time the two of you got for a long time and the only alone time that wouldn’t be out in the woods, on display for anyone to see. He had to do this.

“(First name)…”

“Hm?” 

You barely cracked your eyes open in time to see his lips coming in and clasping onto yours. Immediately, your lips responded and pressed back against his. Brock’s fingers brushed along the side of your face before leaning toward you and pushing against your shoulder until you were laying on your back. Nudging your legs apart with his hand, he slid in between.

Breaking the kiss, you looked up at him. “B-Brock?”

“Shh...” He placed his lips against your cheek. “I just thought we should take advantage of our alone time while we could. Don’t you?”

His lips were on your neck when you managed to get out a strangled sound of agreement. A little smirk played on his face as his kisses started to become a little hungrier, nipping and suckling on the skin of your neck. 

You reached up and pushed his brown and orange vest from his shoulders, his forest green shirt coming next. Your fingers danced along the muscles of his stomach, they twitched in exciting and anticipation of your caress. Brock sucked in a sharp breath as your nails raked down his chest ever so lightly. A little jolt of womanly pride shot threw your body, knowing that it was you who had managed to get noises out of him. 

His nimble fingers started to unbutton your pink top before throwing it somewhere else in the room, quickly yanking the striped tank top that lied underneath away too. You covered your bra clad chest with your hands in embarrassment, a light blush dusting your cheeks. 

Brock grabbed your hands and looking into your eyes. “Don’t hide yourself from me, please…” 

The look in those dark orbs of his had you nodding and moving your hands away.

“Thank you…” He whispered against your heated skin as his lips skimmed down your chest, placing feather light kisses along the edge of your bra. A small moan released itself from your throat. 

Brock’s hand reached behind you as you arched your back to allow him better access to the clasp holding your bra together. As soon as the article of clothing left your body, his mouth was on a rosy peak. Mewls of pleasure left your mouth from the actions of his mouth and his hand that had ventured up to play with the other sensitive bud. 

“B-Brock!” You moaned out. 

You could feel him rumble in satisfaction at being the cause of those delicious sounds. It made him wonder just what you would sound like if he ventured further. His free hand moved down to the hem of your pants and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, sitting back far enough to pull them off. 

The blush returned to your face as Brock gazed down at your body, soaking in the image that he knew he would want to see over and over again. He toyed with the sides of your purple panties, teasing you with his touch. You bucked your hips slightly, trying to silently tell him to take them off. Happily, he obliged. 

You bit your lip in anticipation as he began to descend, his mouth coming so dangerously close to your nether region. You took in a sharp breath as Brock’s tongue came in contact with your hardened bundle of nerves. Your fingers clenched in Brock’s brunette hair in absolute bliss. Oh did it feel good. 

One of his hands moved from their place on your hips to delve into your lower lips, a single digit slipping into your body and pumping, mimicking what he wanted to do with you later. Eventually another finger slipped in, sliding against your slick walls.

“Un… Haaa, Brock…” You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to you, locking lips instantly, the taste of yourself on him. 

“Eager to get started?” Brock chuckled before you pushed him over onto his back. 

“Yes, but not until I make you feel good too.” You said quietly as you made work of the button and zipper of his khaki pants. 

Brock felt his heart swell as he heard those words fall from your lips. The women that would agree to be with him in the past having just wanted an easy release and that was it. But with you, it was different. It was-- Oh…

He was ripped from his thoughts as he felt your warm mouth wrap around his hardened member. Your tongue swirled around the tip before engulfing him once more. Slurping sounds filled his ears, spurring on his arousal all the more. 

Oh, he could feel his release coming, but he didn’t want it to end this way. He wanted it to be with you, with himself buried so deep inside like no one else would ever have you again. 

“S-stop…” He murmured breathlessly. 

You pulled away and looked into his face, thoroughly confused. He smiled at you reassuringly. 

“Lay back.”

“Okay.” 

You moved onto your back as Brock slipped between your legs. He reached down and rubbed his manhood against your awaiting heat. As he pressed a kiss to your lovely full lips, his hips surged forward and buried himself deep. A long drawn out moan left you. 

Brock started a slow pace, making sure you were comfortable before picking up the pace. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his hips, allowing him better access to your ever-so-sensitive core. 

Your vision blurred for a moment as Brock hit something inside of you that made your whole being feel amazing. “B-Brock!” You nearly shouted as he kept hitting that specific spot.

A smirk graced his features and he grunted, loving the sounds you were making. 

“Oh, Brock, please…”

“Please what, (first name)?” Knowing fully well what you wanted.

“Ha-Harder!”

He obliged and pounded into your being even harder then before. You knew you couldn’t last much longer, and by the throbbing you could feel from his member, you knew he wouldn’t be lasting much longer either. 

“I’m… I’m… Ahhh~” 

Your body clamped around him and milked him for all he was worth as your orgasm rocked your body. Brock followed shortly after as he rested his body on your smaller frame. Heavy breathing from the both of you filled the air. 

Your eyelids drooped tiredly as you rubbed your hands along Brock’s sweat covered back. Without a fight, you let it overtake you. 

~

“Huh? Why are the lights off?” Ash questioned as he opened the door to the hotel room. 

“I don’t know. Maybe Brock and (first name) went to bed already.” Dawn answered. 

The male of the pair flicked the lights on and instantly halted from walking any further into the room.

“Ash?” Dawn asked from behind him.

“Yo-You know what, m-maybe we should explore a little more!” He stuttered out as he slammed the door shut behind him and grabbed Dawn’s hand.

“Ash? What’s going on? Hey! Are you listening to me?!”

“Hm?” Brock lifted his head from your sleeping chest and looked towards the door. 

“Something wrong, Brock?” You asked, your eyes still closed as your moved to snuggle into his chest instead.

“No, I just thought I heard something.” He kissed your temple. “But, maybe we should get dressed.”


End file.
